A 3D display technology has been proposed so as to improve the visual experience. The conventional 3D display technology may include a stereoscopic display technology and an auto-stereoscopic display technology, and the latter may be used without a pair of glasses. Currently, the auto-stereoscopic display technology may be achieved through parallax barrier, lenticular lens or directional backlight.
The lenticular lens technology may also be called as biconvex lens or micro-cylindrical lens 3D technology, and its greatest advantage lies in that the brightness may not be adversely affected. A principle of the lenticular lens technology will be described as follows. Lenticular lenses are arranged in front from a liquid crystal display panel in such a manner that an image plane of the liquid crystal display panel is located in a focal plane of the lenticular lenses, so a pixel of an image under each lenticular lens may be divided into several subpixels, and each subpixel may be projected by each lenticular lens in a respective direction. In this way, it is able for human eyes to view the display panel at different angles, thereby to view different subpixels.
Referring to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view showing a conventional lenticular lens 3D display device, the 3D display device includes a liquid crystal display panel 10 and a lens layer 20 consisting of several lenticular lenses and arranged in front of the liquid crystal display panel 10. Usually, each lenticular lens covers a unit image, and each unit image includes several subpixels 30. A two-dimensional image to be displayed by the display panel consists of several unit images. The image to be display by the display panel is projected by the lens layer 20 to a space in a specific way (e.g., orthogonal projection or perspective projection), so as to reconstruct a 3D scenario. In this way, it is able for the human eyes to achieve a 3D visual effect at a specific viewing position or region through at least such depth cues as binocular parallax and motion parallax.
However, for the conventional lenticular lens 3D display device, the lens layer 20 is separately arranged on the liquid crystal display panel 10 through an attachment process. At this time, the alignment accuracy between the lens layer and the liquid crystal display panel will be adversely affected by the attachment accuracy, and thereby the 3D visual effect will be adversely affected.